Sweet Dreams
by Torn Angel
Summary: My first Ten fic! It's basicly about Wakka on the night before thay get to Luca. I'll probably get flamed for writing a Wakka fic since so many people hate him. Ahhh well. R&R Please!


I do not own ffx  
  
********************************  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
------------  
  
  
  
That night Wakka dreamed. It was a dream he had dreamt many times before, but every time it cut the Blitzer deeper and deeper, refusing to let the wound close. It never lost it's egde, never faded, like a knife in the bottom of a draw. He shifted slightly in his sleep, twisting the blanket around his legs. Moonlight flooded the room from a porthole and the calm sea splashed gently below. The pearly light shone on Wakkas face and torso, creating shadows on his chest, honed from many years of training himself and his Blitz team. It played across his face and for a moment he looked almost wraithlike in the midnight moonlight. He cried out softly in his sleep and a twisted look of pain flashed across his face.   
  
"Mother...."  
  
*******************************  
  
The baby cried out in terror as the terrible sounds of destruction crashed outside. A young woman with vibrant orange hair grabbed him from his bed and hurried out of the hut that had been built only a few months before. The last time this happened. Everyone was screaming and running around in fear. Dead bodies littered the floor. The blood of innocents stained the ground. The Fiends where everywhere, destroying everything, everyone. A loud crash emitted as the hut exploded behind her and a large wooden spike gauged her leg. She fell, limp to the floor. She looked at her child. He was crying out in fear and confusion. She knew that she would die, but she could at least save her child. She spotted some people heading out of the village, to the Haven as they called it. She called out to them.  
  
"Please! Take my child!" one of the men looked round, nodded curtly and ran over to her.  
  
"We could help you too.." He began but the woman shook her head.  
  
"I have survived Sin once" she spluttered "And I don't think I ever wish to again.... Please just take my child! let him have a chance! Please!"  
  
"We'll take care of him mam', what is his name?" said the man, taking the baby from the dying lady's arms. The woman realized, she never got the chance to name him.  
  
"Wakka. After his farther...."And as her last breath escaped her lips she fell into a permanent sleep, the wound on her leg pulsing out blood to join the others. The last thing she saw was her youngest son being taken away. She hoped Chappu had all ready made it to the shelter. And then she felt no more. Death curled it's iced fingers around her sole and pulled her into darkness.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wakka awoke with a start. Sweat trickled down his chest, forming pools under the more dominant muscles. He stood up, discarding the sweat drenched blanket. He pulled on his trousers and walked over to the window. Gazing out he saw a magnificent sunrise. Wakka turned away. He had seen too many sunrises, too many sunsets. He sat back down on his bed and hung his head in his hands. A tear fell from his dark brown eyes and landed with a soft splosh on the cabin floor. He had all ways been told he had his farther's eyes. But how did he know if he had never met him?! Wakka punched the bed. The dream played over and over again in his mind, like a movie you had to keep watching. He wished it would go away. His orange hair was in a tangled mass that hung to just past his ears. The Blitzer stood up and shook his head. It would be morning soon and what kind of image is this for a captain?   
  
"This is your last match Wakka" He said to himself "Gotta give it your all, Ya? Can't let bad dreams get in the way" He pulled on the rest of his clothes, went up on to deck and scanned the horizon for any sign of Luca.  
  
*******************************  
  
End.  
  
(A/N Wakka is my fave 10 Character, all though he may be the most unpopular. I'm not very far through the game so some of this may be wrong. Thanks) 


End file.
